Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a networking protocol that may be used to configure client devices that wish to be connected to the network so that the devices can communicate using an internet protocol address (or IP address). The client devices may request configuration data from the host server; this data includes an IP address, a default route, and one or more domain name system (DNS) server addresses.